Miranda House
by Evelyn Rose Marks
Summary: House has always had a soft spot for his little girl but when she comes down with a disease that stumps them all his job becomes more personal then professional.
1. A really rough night

House looked up from his newspaper and found that the clock was just about to reach his favorite time of the evening. He stood up from his desk and grabbed his cane. It was time to go home. His daughter Miranda House was most likely asleep and in bed by now but that never stopped him from waking her up for his good night hug and kiss. It was no secret that he had a soft spot for his little girl…of course no one else knew that but him.

He pulled up to the front of the apartment and locked his car door behind him. It was winter and the nights were finally cold. He pulled the collar of his jacket up and opened the door with his key. He ran up the steps skipping several to get into the warmth of his home. It was dark inside the house and no lights were on other then the one in the bathroom. How many times did he have to tell Miranda that the electric doesn't pay for itself? Just as he was about to go and turn them off a most repugnant sound echoed through out the apartment.

It was Miranda and she was leaning over the toilet retching her bloody brains out. House limped over to her as fast as he could and placed a cool hand on her forehead. She looked up her eyes glassy and cheeks flushed with fever.

"Dad." She moaned.

"Shh…I'm here." He said softly.

Now was the time that he wished his fourteen year old daughter was five again. It was so much easier to pick her up when she was sick and place her on the couch. Now all he could do was take her hand and direct her to the sofa. At first Miranda protested, she didn't want to take the chance that she would throw up on the floor. House understood completely but said,

"You need to lie down so I can properly diagnose you."

"Daddy…I can't." she cried feeling as though her stomach might crawl out of her mouth.

"No you can you just don't want to." He said helping her up.

Before they left he grabbed a trash can that they kept in the bathroom and led her to the sofa. She lay on the couch moaning and crying begging her father to make the pain go away, but House didn't even know what was wrong with her yet.

He sat at the other end of the sofa and once again placed his hand on her forehead. Unconsciously Miranda leaned into it. His hand soothed her head ache.

"Hmm, you're burning up. When did this start?"

"I came home from school and all I had then was a head ache…then I ate some dinner you left in the fridge…and then…I…" she pursed her lips the feeling of nausea coming back at full speed.

House noticed how the color that was left in her face drained and pulled her hair back as she dry heaved into the basket. Nothing was coming out though and House knew how painful that was on a person's body.

Miranda sobbed unable to contain herself. She hurt so badly and there was nothing left in her body to purge. She clenched her fists to the point that the nails would most likely cut the skin. House stood for a moment and went over to the kitchen; he took out a glass and filled it with water. He couldn't stand to hear his daughter suffer so, she needed something in her stomach.

He came back into the living room and tried to coax some into her mouth, but Miranda refused.

"If you don't you'll become dehydrated and it will be more then just vomit coming up."

She swallowed from the glass several times before gagging and vomiting once more into the basket. Whatever was wrong with Miranda had seemed to subside now, but House was going to keep a close eye on her the rest of the night.

"I want you to go to bed, honey." He said helping her up.

Her body quivered but she nodded, now exhausted from throwing up everything she had eaten from the past week.

He helped her into bed and pulled the covers over her body.

"Are you still cold?" he asked stroking her head.

Miranda was in too much agony to talk; her throat felt like it had been scratched with a butcher's knife. So she simply nodded.

Her father pulled a quilt from her closet and threw it over her body. Just as he was about to kiss her good night Miranda pulled away.

"What?" House asked concerned.

"Don't…what if you…get sick…" she gasped.

House nodded in agreement but kissed her forehead anyway. Before he walked out of the room he felt cold icy fingers clutch his hand.

"Don't go…please." She begged.

Her father motioned for her to move over and sat next to her holding her hand and stroking her hair until she fell asleep.

House awoke with a jolt, Miranda was screaming at the top of her lungs. He took his cane and hobbled as fast as he could. He ran into the room and watched as Miranda thrashed around her bed.

"Miranda…WAKE UP!" he yelled.

He didn't want to grab her he didn't know how her body would react.

"DAAAAD!" she screamed. "DADDY!"

House fumbled back and fourth. He could wake his daughter and send her into a total state of shock or he could let her battle it out in her own mind.

"PLEASE…DAAAAAAAAADDDY…WHERE ARE YOU!?"

It ripped through him until finally.

"Miranda…Miranda wake UP!" he yelled shaking her shoulders.

After one last attempt Miranda sat upright and looked around. Her face was pouring with sweat and her breaths were coming out in gasps.

"Dad…oh, what's wrong with me?" tears began to stream down her face and for once House had no answer for her.

He placed his hand on her forehead and found that it was hot with fever.

"You're burning up." He said his tone thick with concern. "Where else do you hurt?"

Miranda swallowed hard, her throat was on fire and dry.

"My…stomach and head…and I feel horrible daddy." She said breaking down into tears.

Even at the age of fourteen Miranda cried for him when she was sick, but House knew this wasn't the usual ailment. Something was definitely wrong with her; unfortunately House knew that he would not be able to properly tell until they were at the hospital.

"I'm calling a cab." He said limping away.

"Why…daddy…?" she sobbed.

"I need to find out what is wrong with you…I…I don't know what else to do."


	2. Dignostics or guesses?

**_Here is chapter 2 my peeps! I hope ya'll like it please READ and REVIEW!!_**

* * *

House had to help his daughter get dressed; she was so weak from being sick that she could barely lift her arms. He took one of her hoodies and helped her get it over her head. Tears were in her eyes, Miranda had never felt so afraid and House had never felt so useless. He was a doctor for God's sake! He should know what is wrong with his own child.

"Alright, babe…c'mon." he helped her up but when her legs buckled he found that now he was in a lot of trouble.

He sighed, "How much do you weigh?"

Miranda looked up at her father appalled.

"You can either determine whether or not I can carry your ass or you can lay there!" he said fear getting the better of him.

"One hundred and I don't know…ten…maybe twenty…" she said her tone thick with pain.

House was not sure he would be able to do that. Then he heard his daughter whimper…he would have to.

"Come here." He said throwing his cane onto the sofa.

Tears fell down her cheeks and she shook her head.

"No…no, you can't."

"It wasn't a suggestion." House spat.

"Dad…NO!"

House popped out his vicodin bottle and stuck two of the pills into his mouth swallowing hard. Then he grabbed his daughter by the wrist and threw her over his shoulder. Surprisingly she was very light; as a matter of fact she was far too light.

It wasn't as difficult as he thought it was and he told her to wait in the cab while he ran back upstairs to grab a few things.

"Daddy…please hurry!" she begged feeling and looking worse by the second.

"I'll be right back." He said rushing away.

He ran upstairs to grab his cane, jacket, a change of clothes, and his daughter's cell phone. That was all he needed, he'd come back tomorrow and get his daughter some of her things later. He limped back down to the cab and got in slamming the door behind him.

"Princeton Hospital."

The drive felt like it was taking forever and as snow began to fall House pulled his daughter close. The heat from her fever radiated off her body and yet she shivered like she had just been thrown into a tub of ice.

"We might have to give you an ice bath when we get to the hospital-"

"What?!" she spat looking up at him.

"Unless you want to fry your brain…if it isn't already." He grumbled to himself.

His daughter looked down defeated and suddenly a wave of nausea overcame her. She leaned forward and took a great gulp of air.

"I think I'm going to be sick again." She cried.

House rolled his eyes and yelled for the cabby to stop.

He helped her out and watched as she threw up he looked and noticed that there was red in the puddle of sick. Quickly he pulled her back into the car.

"Drive…and I don't care if you are going over the fucking speed limit!" he yelled.

The tires screeched and pulled away.

When they pulled up into the drive way he paid the cab and pulled his daughter back into his arms along with all his other stuff.

"Damn it!" he spat.

"What…are you hurt…daddy?"

"I forgot my PSP at home."

The doors opened and he went to the front desk.

"How can I…House?"

"Yeah…as articulate as ever…now get me a wheel chair, my team, oh, and my game boy out of my office."

Listening to her father talk Miranda realized something…she had no idea who this man was carrying her. Her father was never such a cocky…cocky…bastard! What had gotten into him to talk to that nurse so rudely?

She felt herself being lowered into the chair and being pushed over to a hospital room, but when she looked up it wasn't her father pushing her.

"Dad?" she asked trying to find him.

"I'm right here." He said taking her hand and trying to keep up with his nurses pace.

"I'm…daddy…I'm afraid."

Just as House was about to answer-

"HOUSE!"

He groaned. "Cuddy…don't you look lovely…seeing as it is still dark would you like to visit my office."

"What are you doing here, House?!" she spat.

"My daughter is sick and I have every right to bring her here." He stuck his tongue out at her in a childish manner and followed his daughter to hospital room 236.

"Dad…what are you going to do?" she asked as the nurse helped her onto a bed.

"First, you are going to change into these most fashionable gowns."

His daughter smiled weakly and giggled.

"Then, you are going to pee in a cup for me…and then after that you are going to lay in that bed and drift off into dreams that I know would disturb the Hell out of me if you were to tell me."

The smiled faded from Miranda as quickly as it came.

"What's wrong?" House asked his jokes now gone.

"You're going to leave me and play doctor and I'm going to have to deal with one of your other peoples!"

House's eyebrow went skyward and he eyed her strangely. "We sure are clingy aren't we? As a matter of fact, you haven't been this clingy since you were five. Even when you were sick with other ailments you didn't require this much attention from me."

Miranda's eyes hit the floor.

"You are feeling guilty about something and you better tell me now what it is." He leaned against the white wash wall and waited.

"I'm not hiding anything." She grumbled.

House stood straight and made his way for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go and talk to my team." He said calmly.

Cameron approached him yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Don't you look so cheery this morning?"

"Go blow house." She grumbled.

"Would you come with me?" he laughed.

Then Foremen came in, and his eyes were red with sleep.

"House…please tell me that you have a good reason for waking us up!"

"No, I just paged all of you because I was board and felt like pressing the little red button. Of course I have a reason you overly dramatic ninny."

Foremen sat in a chair and rubbed his eyes.

"And I'll tell you as soon as one of our-"

"House…who pages someone at three o-clock in the bloody morning!?"

He ignored Chase completely and waited for them all to sit down before he began.

"A patient of mine was just admitted, symptoms include uncontrollable vomiting, nausea, as well as head ache and high fever."

"Sounds like a normal flu bug."

"That is what I thought but she was fine the morning I left and had gone to school her usual happy and preppy self."

Cameron narrowed her eyes. "How would you know that?"

"Oh, God…the patient is Miranda." Foremen stated.

"Brilliant deduction Watson, now I want her urine tested for every known disease to man Chase that is your job…and Cameron," House's face suddenly became serious, "I want you to get her to take a pregnancy test."

"House-"

"She isn't that innocent little five year old that used to chase after you anymore…Miranda…is growing up."

Cameron frowned but nodded.

"Foremen, she has always liked you…I have absolutely no idea why, but maybe you can find out what she is hiding from her old man also."

At first they all stared at him too shocked for words but when he swatted Chase with his cane they all quickly snapped out of their trance like state and left.

This was getting to be too much for House. His little girl was lying to him, and the worse part was that he didn't want to believe it. Miranda had always been such a good girl; her report cards never showed nothing lower then an A. 'When asked to change her clothes because it was too revealing she never complained and when told to do something directly she always complied. The pregnancy thing was out, no doubt about it! She knew what it was like to grow up without a mother and Miranda had promised him to never make that same mistake.

Waiting was driving him nuts and without his PSP to keep him distracted or his damn Game Boy he would surely go mad.

"House," Cameron came in holding a pregnancy test, "it's negative."

"She actually took it?" he asked standing.

"Well, no…I dipped it into the urine sample she gave Chase."

House sighed, that was one thread of good news. At least until he realized that now he needed something else to go off of.

"Then now we wait." She sighed.

"Yeah, now we wait."

Foremen came into the room only this time his lab coat wasn't on.

"Why aren't you in your uniform?" House spat.

"Well, your daughter's vomit kind of left a permanent impression." He snapped back.

"She's puking again? How can she be puking again!?" he yelled collapsing into a chair. "There is no way that she has the flu…vomiting isn't induced that much."

"What about food poisoning?" Chase suggested.

"She did say she ate some food before it all started, but what are you going to do pump her stomach? She has nothing left in there. Miranda was throwing up when I came home, even when we drove here I had to pull over so she could puke."

"Foremen, do you still have that lab coat?" Cameron asked.

"It's in the hamper in Miranda's room, why?"

"Well we can test the vomit for toxins; see what exactly it is she is throwing up."

House nodded. "Okay Foremen go back and get your lab coat, Chase what did you get from the Urine sample?"

"Other then the fact that she isn't getting enough calcium, nothing."

"There's no surprise there, Miranda hate's milk." He sat down. "Still that doesn't explain the vomiting."

He stood up abruptly and took out a dry erase marker.

"Okay, let's list the symptoms…nausea, vomiting, feebleness in limbs, and head ache."

"She could have a stomach infection?" Foremen suggested.

"It would have showed up in her urine." House said quickly knocking that idea out of the park.

"Well the pregnancy test could be wrong…but nothing came up in her urine that showed she was bearing a child." Cameron sighed in defeat.

After a couple minutes of complete silence house slammed his hand on the table.

"A bunch of monkeys are more helpful then you morons." He took the marker and wrote.

Cancers.

"Cancer?" Cameron asked fear in the black of her eye.

"Unless you have another explanation," he bit his lip, "there is nothing else I can think of."

"What about virus's!?" Foremen spat.

"Do you know how long it would take to come up with a virus with symptoms as common as this? Besides, better safe then sorry."

His team looked down upset.

"Now, cancer's that include the following."

He pointed to the list of ailments.

"Gastric Cancer." Foremen said sadly.

"Okay, I want you to test her blood for that specific cancer as well as her stomach fluids…if you can find any."

Foremen nodded.

"Cameron…give me a cancer."

"Gallbladder and bile duct cancer." She said miserably.

House wrote Cameron's choice under Foremen's.

"Cameron…test her urine periodically and when Foremen get's blood test it for that as well."

Cameron bowed her head and nodded.

"Chase-"

"Stomach Cancer." Chase said quickly.

"Give her a CT scan tomorrow and then an abdominal ultra sound."

They stood in silence and the finally Cameron spoke up.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I need to go and discuss this with my patient."


	3. It was too easy

**_Here is chapter 3 my peeps! I hope ya'll like it please READ and REVIEW!!_**

* * *

Miranda was watching the television in her room, she was so bored. She wanted her computer so she could do something other then watch these stupid soap operas.

"Oh, General Hospital is on." House said sitting on her bed.

"Hi dad…uh-what's wrong with me?"

House pulled his eyes away from the television and sighed. "Well since you probably won't stop bugging me until I tell you, we don't know yet. We are going to run some tests and see where they take us."

Miranda nodded. "What kind of tests?" she asked skeptically.

"The kind you take at school…with a number two pencil…what kind do you think Miranda?!" he spat frustration getting the better of him.

"Dad…why are you acting this way?" she asked tears in her eyes.

"This is how I treat patients…you're no different." He yelled.

"I'm not just your patient dad…I'm your daughter too." Miranda's tears knocked House back into his parental mode.

"Oh…oh Miranda…I am so sorry." He said wrapping his arms around her.

Miranda began crying when she felt her father's warm embrace.

"Shh…honey, I didn't mean it…you know me, I always say things before thinking."

House cooed sweet nothings into her ear and assured her that he would never ever talk to her in such a manner again, once everyone was calm he sat in a chair next to her bed and began telling her what she was in for.

"We think you might have some type of cancer…we are going to start testing you for it tomorrow."

"Will it hurt?" she asked frightened.

"No, well it shouldn't." he said taking her hand in his.

She nodded and squeezed his hand tightly.

"Will you be there with me?"

"Yes," he whispered, "I won't let you go through that alone."

She nodded and laid her head back on her pillow, "I think I'll go to sleep now." She yawned.

"Yeah, you do that." He kissed her forehead and exhaled slowly when he rose.

"Still warm." He said once he was out the door.

When morning came House found that Miranda felt back to her normal self, so that was good news…wasn't it.

"What do you mean you won't discharge her?!" Cuddy yelled.

"Someone doesn't start vomiting for no reason Cuddy-

"It's called a stomach bug you idiot!"

"No one vomits blood when it's a stomach bug." House spat.

Cuddy covered her eyes with her hands to try and keep her temper.

"It does not matter if she was vomiting up dog limbs," she stopped seeing House make a most child like grotesque face," House…the point remains that she feels fine now! Now either you discharge her or I'll have you on Clinic duty for the next two months."

House glared and walked out of her office slamming the door behind him.

"So…are the tests out." Foremen asked.

"No, I want those tests…get them to me as fast as you can. I'll deal with Cuddy later."

When House got the results back he found that every test red negative…everything. It was as if her body through a spasm just to mend itself. He was still waiting for the ultra sound and maybe that would shed the light on something but it was taking Chase forever to get back. This could not be the end of Miranda's strange illness…nothing was this simple in the world of medicine. Even colds were complicated to care for.

"We're missing something…if it isn't cancerous then what the Hell is it?!" he grumbled to himself throwing his tennis ball in the air and catching it again.

"It isn't cancer…it's viral…gastroparesis."

He handed house the folder and he read her statistics quickly.

"Well that would explain the vomiting…hmm…as well as why she feels so light. I guess what we do now is prescribe her something to make it stop."

"Would you like her to start on Erythromycin?"

"Yes, for digestion…none of her food is digesting that would help her retain some type of weight. And I want her to be prescribed something for the nausea, Metoclopramide."

"House…don't you think that it was-

-too easy?" he assumed.

Chase nodded.

"Yes, but statistics don't lie…and neither does ultra sound." House said leaving the room.

He walked in to find Miranda dressed and laying on the hospital bed watching Scrubs.

"Dad, Dr. Cox kind of reminds me of you." She said noting that he was in the room.

"Everyone says that now a days…how are you feeling?"

"Good, really good actually. Did you find out what's wrong with me?"

House nodded.

"Well…what is it?"

"It's Gastroparesis."

Miranda frowned, for some reason that didn't sound like something good.

"So how do you cure it?"

House leaned against the door. "There is no cure; all we can do is start treating it. Gastroparesis is a disease that makes you sick to the stomach…that's why you were vomiting it comes and goes. You'll have to go on medication-"

"No…no medication!" Miranda said standing up.

"You have no choice! If it goes untreated God only knows what it could do to your body!"

"Oh, yeah go on meds…why, so I can be a drug addict like you?!" she spat in anger.

House stared in shock.

"I don't want to be like you! I won't! Just because you don't think there is anything wrong with it doesn't mean I don't! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE HAVING TO WATCH YOUR OWN FATHER O.D!" she took the pills from his hand and threw them into the wall. The little caplets flew all over the room but House still could not come up with anything to say.

"You can't even wrong with me or tell me I'm wrong." she spat walking out of the room and slamming the hospital door behind her.

House could not believe what his daughter said to him. He didn't even know what had provoked her so. Medication wasn't addictive unless you allowed it...and House had allowed it. But he learned his lesson, he usually didn't take his Vicodin in front of his child. He would admit that he has made many mistakes, but hadn't he made up for most of them? He didn't leave Miranda with her mother and he cut back considerable on his alcohol intake. What more could he do for his daughter? He loved her with all of his heart! He wanted nothing more then her happiness, but no matter how much he loved and cared for her she would not be allowed to talk to him in such a smart ass manner.

He took out his pager and began calling his team to the meeting room. Looks like they were going to have to commence a search party.


	4. Shopping Sprees, Accidents, Soap Operas

* * *

**_Here is chapter 3 my peeps! I hope ya'll like it please READ and REVIEW!! And thanks to my readers who sent me such brilliant ideas!!  
_**

* * *

House went back into his office and collapsed into his chair, he had spent over an hour searching and there was still no sign of Miranda. Where could she be hiding? He knew the hospital like the back of his hand, there was no where she could be hiding that he could not find her. He picked up his cell phone and dialed her number

"Hi-

"Miranda House-

"Your call was either unimportant or I missed it. Leave your name, number, and message and I'll try and get back to you."

"Miranda House, I know you are there. Pick up the damn phone!" he waited but there was no response. "You are sick and hiding isn't going to make it go away. Call me back!" He snapped his phone shut and looked up.

"What?!" he snapped at Cameron.

At first she looked afraid to tell him but then House stood.

"You know where Miranda is." He assumed.

"She…she took my clothes from my locker and left."

House looked over at his desk and noticed that his wallet had gone missing as well.

"That little!" he grabbed his jacket, cane, and bike helmet.

"House-"

"I don't have time to listen to you preach to me on how to raise my daughter. I think being one for the past fourteen years over qualifies me."

He left the room angry and hurt. He limped to the bike not even acknowledging the pain in his leg. He got on the seat roughly pulling the helmet onto his head almost making a dent in his skull no doubt. The motor growled as if it related to how he was feeling and he pulled away.

The roads were wet from rain and probably with how his luck was going soon snow. He shifted gears and began sinking into his own thoughts.

_YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE HAVING TO WATCH YOUR OWN FATHER O.D!_

He pressed on the gas harder.

_Oh, yeah go on meds…why, so I can be a drug addict like you?!_

That was a lie. He didn't want his daughter to be like him, if anything he wanted her to be nothing like him.

_I don't want to be like you! I won't!_

He had made mistakes, but he had warned his daughter about them. She would not become what he was, but she would not become a spoiled little brat that disrespected her father.

_Drug addict like you?! Drug addict like you?! Drug addict like you?!Drugaddictlikeyou!_

He took a sharp turn and squeezed the handle. His daughter had the nerve to call him a drug addict. Him…he knew he was but he NEVER took his medicine in front of her in fact he gave up most of his bad habits for her. He loved her more then life itself and she could not see that!? If only Miranda knew how rare it was for him to show love. If only she knew how much it hurt him that she was sick.

Her voice was in his head and his mind was stuck on that one sentence.

_Drug-_

HONK! HONK!

House looked up and saw a car coming straight in front of him. Then what happened next was to fast for him to account for.

**_HOUSEMDHOUSEMD_**

Miranda had found her father's office empty and his wallet on his desk. She had to get away; this was too much drama for her at the moment. She walked over to the desk and opened the wallet. A twisted smile appeared on her face. House was always known to keep a couple hundreds in his wallet as well as his magic card. Looks like she could go on a shopping spree while her father ran himself ragged. She would no doubt pay for screaming at him later so she might as well enjoy herself while she can.

She opened her cell phone and called for a cab, she wasn't staying in this hospital anymore. And she wasn't going to listen to her father's sarcastic lectures. She had taken some of Cameron's clothes from her locker and changed. Making sure her pale face was hidden behind the dark blue hood of her sweater.

It was cold outside and if she was lucky snow would be falling soon. She walked to the taxi and got into the backseat.

"Where to?"

"Palmer Square." She said peevishly.

Miranda didn't know how much money she spent but she had plenty of winter clothes to go on to next year. Her father wouldn't be too happy when he found that his credit card was maxed with vintage Banana Republic shoes. She ate a couple bites of lunch and then through it away. Her stomach still wasn't comfortable enough to eat a lot of food. She heard her cell phone ring and took it out of her pocket. On the screen came her father's picture. It was a real good one, he was working on a lab report and she had caught him unguarded. She pressed ignore and continue walking through the shops.

Miranda only stopped when she could no longer walk the shops. Her feat were killing her and now it was time to go back home. She called a cab once more and put all of her bags into the trunk. It was pretty late so she expected her father to be home by now.

"Oh, this should be fun." She said sarcastically putting her seatbelt on.

"Where two ma'am?"

She told him her address and laid back into the leather seat. She had never ever thought she would be so angry that she would max out her father's credit card.

There was an accident a couple blocks away from them, she guessed that some moron didn't have their seatbelt on and her father would be working late on a new case. People these days were so careless. The cab pulled up to her porch and she paid him in full as well as the tip.

"Thanks." She said closing the door.

She opened the door to the apartment and walked upstairs to the top floor. Miranda pushed the door open. The house was still a mess from when they had left it a couple nights before. She shook her head, how much can change in just a few days.

She put all of her new clothes away and flopped on her bed. She held her cell phone in her hand and closed her eyes. Today was a long day and a little nap wouldn't hurt her.

_I was made to love I was made to find you I was made just for you made to adore you I was made to love and be loved by you._

_I was made to love I was made to find you I was made just for you made to adore you I was made to love and be loved by you._

_I was made to love I was made to find you I was made just for you made to adore you I was made to love and be loved by you._

Miranda opened her eyes, she could hear her cell phone ringing. She hit receive, put it to her ear and whispered.

"Hello?"

"Miranda, thank god!"

"Chase?" she asked still dazed.

"Yeah, where the bloody hell have you been?! Do you have any idea what has happened?"

Miranda sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"No, but I can only assume that you are going to tell me."

She heard Chase sigh on the other end of the phone, "House has been in an accident."

Miranda's words got caught in her throat. She almost dropped the phone. Then she remembered. The accident a block away from the apartment. It wasn't between two cars. It was between her dad and some other shmuck.

"Is he-

-he's still alive. Luckily he had his helmet on."

"Come and get me!" she said in tears over the other end of the phone.

"Why should I? After you ran off on your own accord and then go and say all those things to your dad? Maybe a little guilt will do you good, he was looking for you after all."

"I know…but Chase please…I can't be here…alone…p-please."

Another sigh was heard from the other end.

"Fine, be ready I'm on my way."

"Thank you Chase…thank you!"

The wait for Chase to arrive seemed like it was taking forever; but it left Miranda time to think about what she had actually said to her father. What had she done? Her father wasn't trying to kill her; he wanted to help her and ended up getting her in the process. She was such a coward! Her father would have never given her something that would become addictive. And he always strived to make sure she did not repeat any of the mistakes he did.

Tears fell down her face; she was so ashamed of herself. What if her father died? She would be all alone in the world.

A car pulled up and Miranda got into the front seat.

Chase looked at the girl in front of him; she had been crying that much was obvious.

"How is he Chase…please tell me he's going to be okay!"

"He's stable." Chase said quietly.

Miranda bit her lip and silently cried as they drove down the street. She turned her head and the sight of the accident scene made her nauseous.

_Oh, daddy. Please be okay…please don't leave me._

House was bruised and battered. His eyes were closed but not damage from the helmet. His arms were cut up but nothing needed to be amputated. His leg, as he would put it hurt like a bitch. But they would not risk allowing him any Vicodin with the feebleness of his body. He closed his eyes and attempted to go back to sleep.

But thoughts of the crash kept recurring in his mind. His bike was probably trashed; good think he had auto insurance. It was so fast. One moment he was riding and the next he was being scraped of another cars windshield.

"God…Vicodin would be freaking awesome…" he groaned grasping his leg in his hand.

His other was sore but not as sore as his weak one. He probably would have preferred it being his right for a change. Just to give it a bit of a change.

Miranda rushed to her father's room pushing people past her as she ran down the hall. She opened the door to House's room number and through herself in there.

House was asleep his breath ragged and pained.

"Oh." She cried.

House's eyes opened slowly but when he saw his daughter he closed them again. Maybe she would talk to him if she thought he could not hear her.

He felt her cold and sweaty hand slip into his and he almost had to keep himself from jumping up to feel her forehead.

"Daddy…would you wake up…p-p-please…don't leave…I didn't mean it…I didn't mean any of it…I'm s-s-so-o sorry daddy…I k-k-know you would never hurt me…t-that you were only…trying to help."

He didn't answer and he made sure to keep his hand limp so she was certain that it would be a convincing act.

"D-d-d-d-daddy…please forgive me…I-I don't think you're a d-d-drug addict…I w-w-want to be like you…I want to b-be as smart as y-you…as…as loving…"

Miranda wanted an answer, she wanted her father to wake up and tell her that everything was alright. She wanted him to tell her to get onto bed next to him and watch soaps with him. Miranda wanted to cry because Kelly Monance didn't get her kiss and House to wipe away all the tears

"Daddy…p-p-please…" when she saw that he was still unresponsive she got on her knees.

"Lord…please…don't take my father…p-p-please…if you make sure he's alright…I'll go to church…Yfc…I'll do anything…"

Still nothing.

"It should have been me."

House sat up straight and looked down at his daughter. Her eyes were still closed from praying. He reached down and pulled her up onto the bed with him. She looked up and her eyes sparkled with tears and relief.

"Daddy!" she sobbed.

She hid her face in his chest and cried hysterically.

"Shh…I'm fine…" he whispered.

"I'm sorry…I am sorry!" she cried.

"I know…I know you are." He said smiling to himself.

"You-You know? You heard me?" she asked staring at him.

"Of course I heard you…the whole hospital probably heard you."

Miranda blushed scarlet but continued to bury her face in her father's chest.

"We have a lot to talk about Ms. Miranda Elizabeth House."

She nodded and squeezed her dad who whimpered.

"Sorry!" she said pulling away.

"No, it's a good pain." He said brushing it off.

"There is such a thing as good pain?"

"It means I can still feel and am not completely paralyzed."

Miranda bowed her head feeling worse; her father could have been made completely immobile.

"I'm sorry." She whispered deeply ashamed.

"I know…and I forgive you…but you are still a deep full of shit." He took out the remote that was on the hospital bed table.

The TV screen lit up and showed that General Hospital was on.

"Ah, here we go. Let's see who dies, who cries, and who get's in who's pants."

Miranda leaned back and closed her eyes, falling asleep in her father's arms.

"I love you daddy." She whispered.

"I love you too babe."

* * *

**_Here's the next chapter my lovelys...I really like this one...next we see how House and Miranda solve a few problems...then it's smooth sailing with her and him...as far as their relationship goes...however something still isn't right wit Miranda's health...CUE DRAMATIC THEME MUSIC_**


	5. Pain, Addiction, Truths

* * *

**_Here's the next Chapter PWEASE READ AND REVIEW!! AUTHORS NOTE: 72 hour syndrom is a real disease by the way...just FYI!!  
_**

* * *

House awoke with a jolt. His leg was in an extreme amount of agony. He looked next to him to see his daughter still sleeping. He needed his Vicodin that would dull the pain enough for him to go to sleep.

He took out the pager and called for Chase. The moment it took for the pretty boy to come felt like an eternity.

"What is it House?" Chase asked, he was clearly sleeping in one of the empty rooms and had just woken up.

"Go get me my Vicodin." He whispered.

"No." Chase said quickly.

House cocked his eyebrow and said a little more loudly. "I'm sorry…my hearing must be going. I'm your boss; now go get me my vicodin."

"And I'm your doctor…no, House. What do you need it for anyway?" he spat.

He sat up and got out of the bed.

"I need it so I can OD and ignore the fucking pain in my leg." He snapped.

He made his way to the door but Chase blocked his path.

"You can't take Vicodin with the medicine we have you on. We don't know what it could do to your body."

"I need something for the pain…now!" he said making his voice rise a little more with each syllable.

"I can't give you anything!" he whispered back frantically.

"Morphine you twit…surely you can give me fucking morphine!"

"No, your body isn't stable enough to take any drugs. Get into bed and sleep; there is nothing I can do. Maybe this will teach you to quit your addiction to those damn Vicodin pills."

It finally clicked in House's mind. This was some type of way to get him off his Vicodin addiction.

He scowled at Chase.

"Get me my Vicodin pills or I'll fire you!"

The pain in House's leg shot up his back and he fell to the floor with a thud. His eyes were open and the hurt was enough to make him scream.

"House!" Chase yelled.

He felt someone grabbing at him but he wasn't sure. He closed his eyes and drifted into the darkness.

When he woke up he felt extremely exhausted and sick. His head ached and his body hurt him terribly.

"He's awake! Cuddy!" he made his eyes go to the other side of the room.

Sitting in a chair right next to his bed was Cuddy, by the looks at how matted her hair was she had slept in that position all night.

"House." She walked over to him and took his hand.

"Oww." He moaned.

She made her grip more gentle and frowned.

"You idiot…you caused yourself to go into a panic! You made the pain worse for yourself instead of just lying down and sleeping it off!"

"I couldn't…hurts like a bitch." He mumbled.

"No, it was your mind remembering the crash. You weren't really in pain when we got you from the ambulance…your mind was reminding you what you missed."

"That's…" he stopped feeling sick. "That's fucked up."

Cuddy laughed and squeezed his hand.

"Where's Miranda?" he asked trying to sit up.

"Don't be a moron." She spat gently pushing him back down. "She's still asleep."

House sighed and blinked.

"I…I am in pain…" he sighed.

"It was you who said that any pain is good pain…it means that you can still feel."

House bit his lip and breathed deeply.

"I'd rather be…paralyzed…give me something!" he yelled.

"We can't House!" Cuddy yelled.

"Vicodin, Morphine…GOD ANYTHING!" he yelled.

Cuddy looked up at the others and then at House who was breathing in gasps from the pain.

"House!" she yelled taking his hand. "Tell me where it hurts!" she spat.

"It...EVERYWHERE…IT FEELS LIKE THE CAR IS…DAMN IT!" he yelled.

Cuddy grabbed a shot and injected it into his arm.

"Dr. CUDDY!" Chase yelled.

"It wasn't a pain killer…it was a relaxant." She said watching his breathing settle.

"Brilliant…but I'm still in FUCKING agony!" he spat feeling his eyes close.

"There is nothing we can do for that…its 72 hour syndrome…it will go away as your body starts to heal."

House cursed them all before he passed out in a pain induced sleep.

Miranda watched her father all night, making sure he was never left alone. She had been asleep when he collapsed but that didn't stop her from picturing the worse. She sighed; she would never be able to stop blaming herself for this. It would always be a constant reminder of what she said to her father. Miranda heard him say he forgave her but it would be a long time before she accepted it.

"You should go to sleep…brat."

Miranda smiled and practically jumped up from her seat.

"Daddy…how are you feeling?"

"Oh just peachy…my body hurts like a bitch and I could never be better."

He heard his daughter's sharp intake of breath.

"Babe…don't worry I'll live."

"But it's my fault…I shouldn't have said all those things to you!"

"No…you shouldn't have screeched at me like a banshee but you were right…I am a drug addict."

"Dad…The first step-

"I'm going to tell you what I told Wilson. I'm not stopping. I pay my bills, I make our meals…I function."

"But dad…it isn't good for you! No addiction is." She said taking his hand.

House pulled his hand away and turned his head.

"You can't deny the fact that the drugs have changed you!" she yelled.

"Why does this conversation sound so familiar?" he spat. "Oh, yeah. This the hundredth time I've heard it…gets pretty old after a while."

Miranda felt her blood boil. "They wouldn't have to repeat themselves if you would just take the hint!"

He sat up and looked at her.

"Do you eat?"

"Yes but-"

"Do you have clothes?"

"Yes-"

"Am I always high when I talk to you?"

Miranda didn't answer him.

"I don't know…I never know." She said standing.

"What do you mean you don't know." He spat.

"I mean…you have never stopped taking Vicodin…how would I know what you were like when you were actually…normal?"

House sighed and turned his back on her.

Miranda left the room. This wasn't over if House sought to make her better against her will then she would make him better. She wouldn't be able to do it alone though, and luckily she knew plenty of people who would help her.

* * *

**_Here's the next chapter my dears. Idk why but Miranda, Cuddy, and Wilson teaming up kinda scares me lol! Anyway PWEASE R&R! OH BY THE WAY...if you have any suggestions for the fanfic that you think would make it good send em to me...I'm a very open minded writer!!  
_**


	6. Bet ya you'll thank me later

* * *

**_Here's the chapter ya'll. Sorry it's a bit shorter then the others but I was honestly suffering with writing this...SIGH...anyway please READ AND REVIEW!!  
_**

* * *

"We've already tried making your dad sober once…it didn't work." Cuddy said from over her office papers.

"Well let's try again, deny him pills when he goes to the pharmacist!"

"It's been done already Miranda!" Cuddy said.

"There has to be something else you can do!" she spat sitting across from her desk.

"Well there isn't…"

Suddenly an idea struck Miranda, it was so simple she wished she would have thought of it sooner.

"Take him off my case…tell him that until he stops he can't diagnose me."

"There is nothing wrong with you!" Cuddy yelled. "House just always thinks there is."

"Then let him think that! Threaten to take him off my case!"

Cuddy sighed, she had no doubt in her mind that the plan would work but it was the fact that this was House's daughter and watching a relative detox wasn't a pretty sight.

"You wouldn't be able to see him while he was detoxing…we'd have to put him into rehab."

"I wouldn't be able to live with him then would I?"

Cuddy shook her head.

"Who would I stay with?"

"Probably Wilson…House wouldn't let you stay with me." She added sadly.

"Oh, well okay…I wouldn't mind staying with Uncle Wilson…he's nice." She said uncomfortably.

They sat there in silence for a moment.

"Do-Do you think he'll hate me if we do this?" she asked feeling her eyes burn slightly.

Cuddy sat at her desk and sighed.

"No matter how messed up that man's mind is there was something he was always certain about. Do you know what it was?"

She made no answer.

"You, he knew that he loved you and knew that there was nothing that could possibly take you away."

She nodded and smiled.

"So who's going to be breaking the news to him?"

Cuddy smiled as well anticipating her thoughts.

"Wilson." They both said in unison.

When Wilson heard that he was going to have to tell House that his daughter would be taking refuge with him he felt like his heart had stopped.

House would kill him! His face would twist up into the evil sneer and he would threaten to beat him with his own cane.

"Why can't you do it Lisa?" he begged.

"Because he is your best friend Wilson not mine and Miranda would have to stay with you not me."

Wilson sighed and looked at Miranda.

Even though she wasn't sick anymore she still looked thinner and more stressed then ever. Maybe it would be good for both her and House.

"Alright…but want one of you to come with me."

"Miranda will go with you-"

"WHAT?!" she snapped looking both fearful and hurt. "You can't expect me to tell my father that I don't want to live with him anymore!"

"It's not that you don't want to live with him Miranda," Wilson said sighing, "it's not exactly safe for you to live with him."

She nodded, that still wasn't going to change the way she felt when she saw the pain in her father's eyes.

"You…you won't leave will you Uncle Wilson?" she asked sadly.

"No, I won't leave you alone."

They found that House was still asleep when they came back. When he opened his eyes Miranda almost didn't recognize him. They were red and puffy, it was sign that he was starting to detox.

"What do you want?" he spat cruelly.

"House, there is something we need to talk to you about." Wilson said pulling a chair up to where he sat.

"You always want to talk about something…what is it?"

Wilson coughed and took a hand through his hair.

"I- Cuddy and I think you should go back to rehab-"

"NO!" House spat.

"If you don't…we'll take Miranda." He looked up to his niece who nodded sadly.

"YOU…WOULDN'T DARE!" House yelled.

"Daddy…this is not meant to hurt you…you need help…I can't stand to see you this way…"

"I DON'T NEED REHAB…I CAN STILL WORK…STILL FUNCTION!"

"You threatened to fire chase because he would not give you your Vicodin."

"No, I threatened to fire Chase because I was in pain and none of you fucking morons would give me anything!"

"You're a doctor you know how dangerous that would be!" Wilson argued.

House rolled his eyes.

"Daddy, please."

He looked up. Miranda was in tears. He sighed, rehab sucked. He did not want to do it…but he did not want to lose his daughter. If rehab was what he had to do to keep her then he guessed he would have to suck it up and go to rehab.

"Fine…but I won't like it."

Miranda smiled and hugged her father tight.

"I…I love you dad…thanks…" she said choking back tears.

"Yeah…yeah I know." He said irritably.

She pulled away and looked at him.

"Believe me dad…you'll thank us later."

"Bet ya I won't." he said childishly.

"Bet ya you will." She said taking his hand and squeezing it.

House sighed, even though he was as mad as all Hell he had no doubt in his mind that after this was all over her would indeed be thanking his friend and child.

* * *

**_HEY PLEASE R&R AND HEY PEEPS I DIDN'T GET ANY SUGGESTIONS...LOL...HOW DO I KNOW WHAT YA WANT TO READ IF YA DON'T TELL MEH!! LOL  
_**


	7. Tad Poles

* * *

**_Here's the next chapter everyone!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!  
_**

* * *

Miranda had packed about a months worth of clothes to take to Wilson's house. She really didn't want to leave her home but if it was the only way for her father to see sense than she would just have to.

She sighed looking at the piano. Miranda guessed that they would have to plan their lessons at another time. Maybe she would be able to take her keyboard to his room at rehab so they could practice together.

"Miranda, do you want to take your computer?" Wilson asked holding the majority of her bags.

"Uhh…yeah, I'll go get it." Her heart ached as she walked away from the baby grand.

She remembered getting so frustrated when she missed a key. House would just smile and tell her to return to the same spot and do it again. When she did get it he would look at her proudly and say "That's my girl, it's a relief to see that you have my talents"

Miranda smiled, she used to gasp in horror when he said that. Then House would play the 'I'm hurt' card and they would end up laughing together on the couch.

It was evident that she was a daddy's girl; with no mother to really go to she had no other choice. House didn't really like to talk about her mother that much. Miranda didn't know if it was because he was so angry with her or if it was because it hurt him so much to talk about her.

She wasn't even sure if Wilson knew her. Maybe she would have to see into this little topic more.

Wilson's home was definitely cozy; she guessed that it was because of Amber. She really felt bad for her uncle. It had almost cost her father his best friend. When she told Wilson that he needed to stop acting like a baby and get over it. She was surprised to see his reaction. He told her that she was exactly like her father. Miranda said that she was proud to be and that he should know as a doctor casualties happen. When that didn't sink in Miranda resorted to something she didn't want to.

_"He needs you…perhaps more then you need him but that doesn't change the fact that he still needs you."_

_"He doesn't-"_

_"Yes, he does and if you were a true friend you would be there. He feels just as guilty as anybody else…please just give him another chance."_

Obviously it had worked seeing as she was moving her stuff into his house.

"Okay, umm I guess I'll be driving you to school tomorrow then?" he asked setting her bags in the guest bedroom.

"Yeah. Uncle Wilson," she said gaining his attention, "I know we haven't been apart for that long but…I miss him."

Wilson sighed. "You've been with your father since you were born, there is bound to be some separation issues."

She sighed, now was as good a time as ever. "What about my mother?"

Wilson looked at her trying to analyze the question.

"Your-your mother?" he asked again.

"Yeah…it takes two to make a baby Uncle."

"Yeah…of course…umm well uhhh…I don't think your dad would want me telling you this. Maybe you should talk to him."

"Do you hate her or something?"

"No." Wilson said quietly.

"Well then who was she?!" Miranda yelled.

"I can't tell you!" he spat.

"Why not?!"

"Because House would never forgive me if I was the one to make you hate him." Wilson whispered.

"It can't be that bad, I've done without a mom it's not like I'm missing out."

Wilson sighed and sat on the couch beckoning his niece to join him.

"You're…you're mother wanted to have you aborted. And your father wouldn't allow it. He knew you were his child and he wanted you more then anything. He took your mother to court to prevent her from aborting the baby-"

"Wait…how did mom get pregnant with me anyhow?"

Wilson turned bright red.

"He…uh went to have a drink-"

"NO WAY!" Miranda spat repulsed.

"Anyway he got the court order saying that she could not abort the baby. You have to understand Miranda that your mother was…was not a mother House wanted for you."

"What was wrong with her?" Miranda asked.

"Uhh…she wasn't responsible and not…not very nice-"

"Uncle Wilson, I'm not five anymore. Saying she wasn't very nice doesn't tell me crap. What was wrong with her?"

Wilson sighed. "She was a drug addict…not while pregnant with you of course! House made sure she was sober while pregnant with you."

"Yeah and that makes it ten times better!" Miranda snapped.

"That's why your dad didn't want-

"He hid this from me for like fifteen years!"

"He didn't want you to feel…what he felt-"

"And what did he feel? It was just supposed to be a one night stand. A little sex and then he'd go on his merry old way!"

Wilson stood up.

"But he didn't! Your mother wanted to have you aborted and he stopped it! He could have let her and think nothing of it but he didn't."

Miranda crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back on Wilson.

"Sometimes I wonder if you know how much you mean to that man." Wilson sighed walking into the kitchen.

Miranda collapsed back into the couch pillows.

"Is…is she still alive?" Miranda yelled.

Wilson came out and sighed.

"No…after she had you she died in the hospital."

"And I suppose dad didn't-"

"There was nothing no one could do. She bled out after you were born. House tried to talk to her and see if he could do something to save her but it was too late."

Miranda breathed deeply.

"What was her name?"

"Malinda."

House was not enjoying rehab at all. He would rather be in a federal prison then rehab, as a matter of fact he had learned that a long time ago. He was lonely he would admit without his daughter.

Knowing her she would probably talk his ear off about school or some guy she had a crush on and then House would tease her about him and say that he would dissect the boy like a frog and remove every tad pole he had.

He remembered how when she was young that she asked what a tad pole was. The discomfort he felt then was unbearable.

_"Wait…daddy what's a tad pole?"She asked sitting on his lap watching TV._

_ House coughed and sputtered._

_"Uhhh…babe…tad poles are frog babies…you know that." He said rubbing the back of his head._

_ Miranda turned to face him, her gorgeous blue eyes piercing his._

_"No daddy…tad poles in peoples!" she said smartly._

_ House looked for an excuse….ANY EXCUSE…to get out of this conversation. _

_"Uhh…honey this is a conversation that should come…hmm in about three million years."_

_ Miranda's eyes grew big and her mouth opened slightly._

_"Daddy…that's a reeeeaaaalllly looooong time to wait!"_

_"Yeah..and yet not long enough." He said picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder._

_ She giggled happily._

_"What ya doing daddy?"_

_"It's bed time…you have school tomorrow and daddy has work…"_

_"Can't I sleep wit you daddy?" she asked holding onto his neck._

_"Nope."_

_"Why?" she whined._

_"Because you snore." He said dropping her onto the bed._

_ Miranda laughed and shook her head. "No I don't…you…you snore daddy!"_

_ House gasped overly dramatically._

_"I do not!" he said tucking her under the covers._

_"Do to!" she said laying her head on the pillow._

_"Nuh uh!"_

_"Yeah HUH!" she said laughing._

_ House kissed her cheek and caressed her head. _

_"I love you daddy!" she said closing her eyes._

_"Really…I had no idea! I love you too munchkin!" _

House's eyes were filled with unshed tears. He wished he could go back to that time, to the time when his baby girl was a baby again. When she asked him simple questions and praised him for getting them right. He missed her cuddling up next to him and watching TV. When he got out of here he would make it so they had that old relationship back. This one wasn't what he had in mind…he swore that his daughter would have better parents then he did. Looks like he was failing miserably.

* * *

**_There's another chapter...I didn't really want to have a mom character in here so forgive me if the part isn't dragged out any farther.  
_**


	8. Betrayed

* * *

**_Here's the next chapter everyone!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!  
_**

* * *

Miranda dreaded waking up in the morning and having to explain why her Uncle was dropping her off at school. Though she had to admit it wasn't all that bad. Wilson had packed her a delicious lunch and she could not wait to bust it open.

"Hey Miranda."

Her thoughts were interrupted by Jake.

"Uh…hi Jake." She said blushing scarlet.

"I missed you!" he said sitting next to her.

There was a particular reason Miranda had picked math class to be her favorite. Everyday she was able to enjoy the lovely view of Jake's smile. He was so adorable. Miranda had been careful enough not to talk about him around her father though.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked taking her pen and tapping it on her desk.

"Yep…much better. Did I miss anything special?"

"Nope…just numbers, symbols, and the usual crap."

Miranda laughed and nodded.

"So you didn't come here with your dad like you usually do…who was that guy who dropped you off."

Miranda sighed. "That was my Uncle Wilson."

"Cool…why weren't you with your dad?"

Miranda tapped her fingers on the wood of the desk.

"He's sick." She said smiling.

"Oh, sorry."

"Nah, it's okay." She said going back to her work.

After a couple minutes of flirting with Jake her teacher Mr. Custer came up.

"Okay…uhhh well first welcome back Miranda."

She blushed furiously and nodded.

"You have a test you need to make up for me okay?"

"Okay…um you want me to take it now?"

"No, tomorrow. Today we will be starting the new chapter."

As the class went on Miranda found herself dealing with a migraine. She kept glancing at the clock praying that class would end soon. She laid her head on the desk and took a deep breath. Whether it was from stress or the fact that she hadn't taken her medicine was to be seen.

"Miranda…would you please put problem five on the board?" Mr. Custer asked walking to the front of the class.

"Uhh…sure." She said walking up to the white board.

Just as she reached for the marker her head began to spin. She leaned against the board and looked up at her teacher.

"Miranda?" he asked noticing her sway.

She did not answer afraid that she would be sick if she did. She closed her eyes and tried to shake it off, but the pain in her head was raging on and on.

"Miranda!" Mr. Custer yelled trying to gain her attention.

"Can't…it…hurts!"

"CALL 991!"

Was the last thing Miranda had heard before blacking out into total darkness.

House was lying on his bed playing with his Game Boy. He refused to give that up; if he couldn't keep his Vicodin addiction then he would make up for it with his addiction in video games.

His cell phone was taken and he was only allowed on the phone an hour a day. He had chosen to use that hour to talk to his daughter. Any time he had left was used to talk to Wilson to see if his daughter was behaving properly.

"Dr. House."

He paused his game and saw that his cell phone was being pushed into his face.

"Who is it?"

"Dr. Wilson."

House sighed and took the phone.

"What?"

"Miranda collapsed."

"What?!" he asked sitting up.

"She…she collapsed at school in her math class."

"Where is she now?"

"In the hospital."

"What room?"

"316."

"I'll be right there." He closed the phone, grabbed his cane, and left the room.

"You can't leave." Said his rehab guard.

He was a big brute alright but House could have cared less. His little girl had just collapsed, which meant that either the medication he prescribed was having no affect or it wasn't gastroparesis.

"Listen buddy," he said taking his cane and pushing it into his chest, "_my _daughter collapsed in school…if she dies…_you_ die. And trust me I am sober enough to make it happen!"

The guard stood firm until House took his cane and wacked him right between the knees. The guard toppled over and fell with a thud. He limped from the room and to the elevator. All that time wasted, he could not think while he was detoxing and he would be damned if his daughter died thinking about his health. Rehab for him was over and if Miranda dared to argue with him- House smirked-At least now he had a proper accuse to take his Vicodin.

He wasted no time getting to his daughter's room, when he found her awake and laying on her bed.

"Miranda." He said approaching her.

"Dad?" she asked incredulous to him being well enough to leave rehab.

"What caused you to faint?" he asked pulling a chair next to her bed.

Miranda looked at him in surprise.

"You're kidding…you're going to come out of rehab just because I faint?" she spat disgusted.

House looked at her no longer able to contain his temper.

"Do you hear yourself? Do you hear how much of an idiot you sound?" his voice rose with each syllable.

"I _am_ the parent! You _are_ the child! _I_ take care of you! _You_ don't take care of me! You are sick and I am starting to think that this rehab crap is you trying to hide it from me! Now if I hear one more word about rehab or my health you will be grounded!"

Miranda wisely shut up with frozen tears in her eyes. Deep down she knew that her father was right, she loved him and wanted him to get better but did not want him to know that she was hiding something from him.

"Now, tell me what you felt before you passed out."

Miranda sniffled and sighed.

"I-I had a migraine before and when I went up the pain had gotten worse…"

"Did you take the medication prescribed to you?"

"No." she whispered.

House sighed.

"You are going to get your things from Wilson's, get your butt home, take your meds, and take a nap. Maybe after words when you talk to me you will remember who the parent is."

He took his cane and left the room.

Miranda buried her face in her pillow and cried. She hadn't even received a hug of reassurance that he forgave her; he diagnosed her and walked off. Just like he would any other patient, she had done it now…her father didn't want her anymore.

House went to the pharmacy and picked up his usual prescription of Vicodin and stomped off to his office. He collapsed in his office chair once there and popped two of the pills into his mouth. It wasn't the addiction that had his daughter troubled…it wasn't that…no it wasn't something else. She was pissed at him for something else.

"What the Hell are you doing here?!" Wilson asked shocking him from his thoughts.

"Uhh…hmm it say's Doctor Gregory House on my desk and this is my Game Boy…oh I know the answer! This is my office!"

Wilson rolled his eyes and sat in front of him.

"So, you are giving up?"

"Yes, there is nothing wrong with me…this was just some stupid scheme of Miranda's too keep me from making sure she took her medicine."

"What?"

"Did you ever check to make sure she was actually taking her medicine or did you just assume she would be responsible and take it on her own?"

Wilson made no answer, he for one felt betrayed by Miranda. He had always thought that she would understand how serious something like this was. He sighed loudly and sat in a chair.

"This is your entire fault you know?" he said looking up into House's pained face.

"Yeah, I made her afraid to take meds…no she is just a stubborn little girl who finally got a taste of what it's like for those who actually have problems."

"Wow! This is your daughter we are talking about! A taste for those who actually have problems? She's your little girl House; you shouldn't want any of this for her!"

"I DON'T! GOD…I JUST GOT OUT OF REHAB AND MY DAUGHTER WANTED TO LOCK ME UP IN THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE…FORGIVE ME IF I'M LITTLE INSULTED…THEN TO TOP IT ALL OFF SHE IS LYING TO ME…SHE NEVER LIES TO ME!!" House banged his cane angrily on his desk and stood up.

"House-"

"I can't help her if she doesn't let me and she isn't letting me…I don't know what to do with her anymore Wilson…she doesn't want me to take care of her…Hell she doesn't even want to be near me."

Wilson approached House and sighed.

"Do you know what she said to me the first night you were in rehab?"

"No, but was in on the lines of I hope that sick bastard is out of my life?"

Wilson shook his head.

"No, she said that she missed you."

* * *

**_There's another chapter...I personally don't like this chapter but ya know how it goes...writers block for one chapter leads to inspiration for the next. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!  
_**


	9. Here we go again

* * *

**_Here's the next chapter everyone!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!  
_**

* * *

For the next couple of weeks Miranda and House didn't speak to each other. The medicine helped and it allowed Miranda to go back to class. House however did not want her to take part in any vigorous activity. He wrote her a doctor's note saying that due to her health she was to be benched in gym class. All in all life was slowly going back to its normal pattern.

House became more consumed in his work though and Miranda was always found in her room studying for tests and writing reports. More then once House would check on her just to make sure she was doing what she had claimed. His trust with her had faded considerably and Miranda could tell.

He made sure she took her meds every day at the same exact time before he left work in the morning; he then placed them back on top of the fridge. Although House was no longer in rehab he was considerably better at controlling his Vicodin intake, but his disregard towards his daughter was strong.

Finally one night while working on her science homework she gathered enough strength to ask him a question.

"Daddy?" she asked quietly.

House looked up from the piano and stopped abruptly on an F sharp key.

"What?" he asked rather coldly.

"Can you help me with my homework?"

She heard her father stand from the keys and limp over to her.

"What?" he asked icily.

"I don't understand this one."

She pointed in the book and House looked down to see that it was on Plasma.

"Well is it on the plasma involving blood or the plasma involving matter?" he asked sitting next to her.

She looked at the book.

"Blood." She said looking back at him.

"Blood plasma is the liquid part of your blood; it makes up fifty-five percent of the total blood volume."

She nodded scribbling it down in her notebook.

"It contains the sugar your body needs." He said checking her spelling. "The blood volume Miranda…not the body."

Miranda nodded and quickly erased her work fixing it to what her father said to be correct.

"Okay well if that is all-"

"Dad," Miranda stopped and looked up at her father. She did not want for him to go back to ignoring her, she wanted him to love her again, "I…I love you…and I'm sorry."

House looked at her but did not say anything; he kissed her forehead and then left her to go back to her homework.

That was all Miranda needed, she felt a wave of relief wash over her and make her feel at peace once more. She and her father were finally at peace and Miranda swore to keep it that way for some time.

The days were going smoothly for the both of them. Miranda was back on task with her school work and healthy and House was his old self again, Vicodin and all. Despite the fact that Miranda hated her father being an addict she had to admit that he was not the usually druggy.

He fed her, clothed her, and functioned. He was right; he behaved like any normal human being.

"Hey dad?" she asked sitting next to him at the piano.

"Hmmm?" he asked allowing his fingers to dance of the keys.

"Would it be okay if…ummm…if I had a friend over for a study group tomorrow."

"Yeah, I don't see the problem with that. What time will they be over?"

"Uhh right after school."

House stopped again and looked at her.

"You know I won't be here, Miranda." He said critically.

"Yeah, but dad I promise it is only for studying."

House sighed and looked at Miranda's begging face. Her puppy dog stare was so irresistible when she really tried and focused all the blue on him.

"Fine, but remember that this is my trust on the line for you Miranda. If I come home and you guys are doing anything you regret you will be severely sorry."

Miranda nodded in understanding and quickly shot into her bedroom. She pulled her cell phone out of her book bag and scrolled down her contact list until she reached J.

The phone began to ring and then she heard a familiar voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?"

"Jacob…hey it's Miranda, I just wanted to let you know that he said yes."

"Your dad actually said yes?"

"Well sort of, he didn't clarify on whether or not the friends had to be female. Soo we can assume that it is okay. Besides he won't even be home, I know my dad and how long he works."

Jacob chuckled.

"You are so sexy when you are devious."

Miranda could feel her cheeks become hot and she laughed quietly into the receiver.

"Well I can't really talk long; otherwise dad might think something of it."

She heard a disappointed sigh on the other end.

"Okay, I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow in math class."

"Yep, bye."

"Bye."

Miranda flopped back on her bed and pushed her pillow over her mouth. She screamed until she felt that her voice would collapse.

When House went to check on Miranda he found that she had fallen asleep with her head phones still on. House shook his head in amusement and pulled the CD player out from under her.

He covered her up with a quilt from her closet and kissed her gently on the forehead. She made a motion with her hand which meant that she was deep in sleep. House chuckled. Still he stroked her head once more before leaving the room.

The next morning Miranda woke to find her father already up and dressed, which wasn't a normal thing. Usually it was her who had to argue with him over who go the shower first.

_"Why can't you just get up earlier then me and take your shower!" Miranda spat._

_"Well why can't you?!" House yelled with his towel wrapped firmly around his waste._

_"Because you take longer then I do in the shower, you're worse then a female."_

_ House huffed but still stormed into the bathroom. When Miranda heard the shower turn on and her father get in she smiled deviously._

_Fine, if daddy dearest wanted to act like a big baby, then she would make it worth her wild._

_ Miranda snuck into the bathroom and walked over to the toilet very careful not to make a sound. She quickly pulled on the handle and raced out of the room, hearing her father's loud cursing behind her._

Miranda laughed and popped two chocolate chip waffles into the toaster, House had been so mad that he took her cell phone away. It didn't really do much good seeing as that was when she hardly ever used the stinking thing.

"Hey babe."

House approached her kissed her cheek and then continued to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Why are you already dressed?"

"Well Cuddy wants to have me in earlier seeing as I missed clinic duty the past couple of days."

"But you were in rehab." Miranda spat.

"Yeah but she's mad that I quit…oh, well." He still smiled flawlessly at her. "I'll see you tonight when I get home."

Miranda nodded, accepted one more kiss from her father and watched him leave the apartment. Miranda rode the bus to school it was something Cuddy had suggested so that way if House needed and excuse to get out of clinic duty he couldn't use his daughter.

The day went far too slow for Miranda and she was so eager to see Jacob after school. They rode the bus together talking and of course flirting back and fourth shamelessly.

"So, do you want to be a doctor like your dad when you are older?" he asked taking her books for her.

Miranda smiled and followed him to her front door.

"I don't know…I can't really handle the sight of blood. I wouldn't mind being a child doctor."

Jacob followed her inside and placed their bags on the couch. He looked around, he never pictured House for the musical type.

"Do you play?" he asked stroking the baby grand.

Miranda smiled and went to sit on the bench.

"My dad wrote this." She said allowing her fingers to dance over the ivory.

Jacob sat next to her watching her fingers dance and play. He adored the sight, she had long delicate hands and her nails were painted in a light pink shade.

Miranda stopped suddenly and faced him; his eyes were right on her. She could feel her face become hot. Was she supposed to kiss him now or continue this staring match?

"We-we should probably get started on the homework." He stuttered standing.

Miranda nodded and led the way to her bedroom. They sat their books on her bed and began talking about their assignment. She sighed; this was not the idea she had for having a study date with one of the cutest boys in her math class. Miranda pictured it being a little more romantic.

"Miranda?"

She looked and smiled as he called her name.

"Hmm?"

"What did you get for number ten?"

She looked down and picked up her notebook.

"Uhh-"

Just as she was about to say Jacob kissed her lips.

She looked up surprised and red.

"I-I'm sorry!" he said shocked himself.

Miranda didn't answer him; instead she threw herself over her books and began kissing him back. She did not know how long they were like that but knew that the mood quickly ended when she heard the front door close and a set of key's jingle once they hit the coffee table.

Quickly Miranda pulled away and found her father leaning against the door frame. The face he wore was unmistakable, her father was livid.

"Whoever you are boy you have five minutes to get the hell out of my house before I take this cane and-"

Before he could finish Jacob shot out of the bedroom and out of the apartment.

House looked at his watch and quickly said, "He made it with four minutes to spare."

Normally Miranda would have been laughing at such a comment but when House's face went back to its angry composure she put such an idea to the back of her mind.

"You," he said pointing his cane in her face, "out in the living room!"

He needn't say twice because before he could fully blink Miranda was gone and on the sofa. He decided to take a few minutes and let her wait, the punishment was always more effective when you had to think about it and wait to receive. House sat on her bed and began pondering over the possibilities.

Five minutes went by and House still had not left her bedroom. Her stomach rolled and suddenly she felt like she did the first night House had taken her to the hospital. She stood about to go to the bathroom when House came out of her room.

"Sit." He said curtly.

Miranda did so without thinking.

"You betrayed my trust and had a boy over-"

"Dad-"

He held up his hand to silence her.

"You know how I feel about you being alone with your friends who happen to be girls why in the nine hells would you bring a boy over?!" he yelled.

Miranda didn't answer him.

"WELL?! I'M WAITING FOR YOU TO SAY "BUT DAD WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING"!"

"Dad," she stared, "I think I'm going to be sick."

House rolled his eyes deeply annoyed.

"Yeah try and play the sick card so you can get out of punishment, because you know that it works so well with your trusting-"

He was cut off by the sound of Miranda retching and the sound of sick land on the floor in a splash.

"Great…here we go again." He whispered rushing to her side.

* * *

**_There's another chapter everyone!!! Please READ and REVIEW!!!  
_**


End file.
